Frio como el hielo
by buttercreamlove
Summary: Dicen que las fuerzas opuestas se atraen y las iguales se repelen en que categoría entramos tu y yo?, Catalina Cayenne niña huérfana adoptada por una familia adinerada experta en el manejo de las artes marciales y un pasado el cual nadie conoce Trafalgar Law joven medico, supernova experto en el manejo de la espada y cual pasado es desconocido. Aquí el destino comienza su jugada.
1. Chapter 1

Frio como el hielo

Había guardado esta historia hace tiempo y quería subirla asi que espero que les guste digo a quien no le gusta la personalidad del personaje trafalgar a mi me parece de los más linda pero sinceramente es muy difícil manejarla por lo que se complico un poco pero con el tiempo se aprende bueno dejare de hablar y les presentare el primer capitulo con gusto.

**Disclaimer: One piece y sus personajes le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda **

CAPITULO I ACONTECIMIENTO EXTRAÑO

La mañana era como cualquier otra apacible, rutinaria y aburrida todos absolutamente todos los días a las 6:00 am despertaba con las sabanas pegadas a mi cuerpo , un cabello color azabache enredado y una actitud no muy buena si es que comprenden lo que es dormir en una mala postura y el tono tan irritante y ensordecedor sonido de mi despertador, me levante de esa suave cama que me hacia ojitos para que volviera con Morfeo pero mi destino era aquella ducha para posteriormente vestirme con mi atuendo escolar y agrupar todos esos sedosos y ondulantes cabellos en una coleta.

Tome mi cazadora negra y mi gargantilla en forma de corazón estilo barroco y ansiosa para salir de ese averno que muchos lo llamaría hogar me dan lastima, mi gloriosa salida se vio interrumpida por los gritos de mi madrastra, claro como yo era hija y mi padrastro estaba casado con el trabajo, ella me usaba para descargar sus frustraciones y rencores, todos estos años viviendo con esta mujer yo ya había desarrollado el síndrome de oídos sordos, mientras ella gritaba tal cual maniática yo menos tenía la intención de escucharla, permanecí en silencio clavando mi mirada en aquellos ojos llenos de resentimiento no sabía porque me odiaba tanto, no le había hecho ningún mal desde que recuerdo –Jamás debiste haber nacido Catalina no causas más que problemas, solo resultas ser una carga mas en esta familia tú y tu abuelo no merecen ni respirar en este mundo!- las palabras resonaron tal cual eco en aquella gran habitación y trate de mantener mi ecuanimidad cuando mi verdadero deseo era golpearla hasta quedar exhausta pero me limite a responderle -Escúchame con mucha atención no tienes ningún de derecho de hablar de una persona a la cual no conoces y que encima está muerta, ya deja de culparme por todos tus jodidos fracasos y compórtate como una madre de un vez por todas - musito sosegadamente a su "madre" para después abrirse paso ignorando olímpicamente las amonestaciones que no valía la pena tomar en cuenta ya que al fin y al cabo tú decides quien eres.

El clima en el exterior era típico de esa región una brisa naturalmente fría acompañada con una leve llovizna y una inusual bruma grisácea, la visibilidad era nula con pasos torpes y algo empapada continúe mi andar, con audífonos en los oídos y mi mente divagando como siempre no me percate de que la distancia que yo había recorrido no era proporcional a al tiempo en el cual naturalmente ya habría llegado a mi destino me detuve en seco y retire aquellos audífonos que limitaban mi sentido auditivo no tarde mucho tiempo para percatarme de que no estaba sola, me di media vuelta y efectivamente hay estaba, aquella bruma empobrecía mi sentido de la visión mas solo divise una lúgubre silueta que se posaba delante de mi, esta oscura silueta no se inmutaba y no sé cómo pero podía sentir que me estaba sonriendo de un manera que me hacía sentir escalofríos en toda mi columna vertebral, el silencio se rompió ya que cuestione de manera altanera -¿Qué es lo que quieres?- no recibí respuesta de aquel ser, en cambio esta comenzó dando pasos lentos dejando un rastro de huellas negras, le grite con todas mis fuerzas y con una voz intimidante pero que a la vez escondía en los más profundo el sentimiento del miedo, que se alejara que me dejara sola, esta cosa no retrocedía pareciera que no me estuviese escuchado cuanto más avanzaba hacia mi, mas era el terror quien dominaba mi cuerpo, corrí los más rápido que pude, no veía nada tropezaba y tal cual resorte me levantaba, podía sentir como el liquido carmesí salía debido a las rocas que se encarnaban en la tierna piel de mis manos y rodillas , gire mi cuello entre cada respiración entrecortada y la silueta había desaparecido, el alivio me duro poco tiempo regrese a mi posición para continuara con la huida pero o sorpresa esa sombra negra estaba cara a cara conmigo el terror que sentí en ese momento fue inexplicable sentía que mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho, luego sentí fría sensación que atravesaba mi ser –Agradéceme- esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuche antes de desvanecerme y caer en el pavimento encharcado mientras la sangre pintaba el agua de color carmesí.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II: REFLEXIONES DE LA CONCIENCIA Y LA CHICA MISTERIOSA

Es extraño no? Toda mi vida había deseado con morir el no haber nacido nunca, no tenia sueños, ni esperanza en nada, siempre pensé como se sentiría cuando la muerte llegara a por mí con sus heladas y muertas manos ¿acaso después de la muerte, mi alma será torturada en alguno de los lagos del inframundo? Aaa si que es irónico después de tanto despreciarme resulta que yo aun no estaba lista para morir, las divagaciones entraban en mi cabeza castigándome la conciencia como siempre, en ese entonces mi cuerpo se encontraba siendo arrastrada por una corriente de polvo y de gas coloridos, enseguida me percate de que la nebulosa por la que estaba siendo arrastrada era nada mas y nada menos que la del cisne, la constelación del hemisferio norte que atraviesa la Vía Láctea cualquier persona se preguntaría porque estaba en ese lugar pero la respuesta era no era tan compleja simplemente yo ya estaba muerta así continúe viajando por aquellas constelación de polvo gas estelar sin nada mas, mis parpados comenzaron a pesarme y finalmente obstruí mis ojos con mis parpados para quedarme en una triste y soledad inigualable en la vasta oscuridad .

En un distinto sitio

El cirujano de la muerte se encontraba en la cubierta de su submarino en una tranquilidad absoluta, él y su tripulación habían desembarcado en una isla desconocida pues no había señales de vida humana, en cambio un hermoso panorama de la espesura y frondosidad que representaba aquel bosque, como si aquel paisaje no fuera bello comenzó a distinguirse en aquella noche una majestuosa y brillante lluvia de astros que se perdían en la negra noche, sin embargo la presencia de un cometa con cola plateada que se estampo no muy lejos del punto de encuentro de Law despertó su curiosidad, sin mas no se molesto en comunicar a sus colegas y partió en dirección en el cual el astro había caído.

Deambulo entre aquellos arboles de hoja caduca que eran de aproximadamente 40 metros de alto algunas de sus pisadas se hundían en aquel terreno de lodo pastoso, no había pasado mucho antes de que la lluvia cayera de nuevo sobre el característico sombrero de law realmente el clima bipolar de esa zona lo estaba fatigando, así continuo su caminata y el suponía que se encontraría con alguna clase de meteorito o algún mineral o metal que le pudiese ser de utilidad pero nada de eso, sorpresa fue la que se llevo al ver a una joven con evidente dificultad para respirar un brillo y vapor emanaba de su piel ante las frías gotas de aquel chaparrón de agua, el joven doctor se acerco a la chica y coloco sus dedos en la yugular hoy definitivamente no era su día para sus suposiciones ya que él había deducido que la chica al caer-de-quien-sabe dónde estaría con el pulso por los suelos sin embargo tenía que hacer que sus signos vitales se estabilizaran o el corazón de la joven estallaría su orgullo de medico no dejaría morir a cualquier persona que lo necesitase aun cuando sus posibilidades de morir sean considerable mente altas, la cargo estilo princesa y con su habilidad musito un concreto "room" envuelto en su Gran película o esfera azul avanzo un gran tramo dejándolo a solo unos cuantos pasos del submarino se trepo de la escalerilla con la mujer en la espalda al parecer ya había perdido tal brillo estelar y el cuerpo comenzaba enfriarse pues vapor ya no escapaba de la chica subió y entro alertando a su asistente médico que se encontraban cenando que se trasladasen a la sala de operaciones y que se preparase ya que esta cirugía iba a ser interesante.

Ya en la sala de operaciones entraron ambos médicos preparados esterilizados y capaces de realizar la cirugía Law ordeno a su asistente que estabilizara rápido a la chica, a los pocos minutos el joven había logrado hacer que los signos vitales de Catalina estuviesen al margen por otro lado Law ya había deducido exactamente la condición en la se encontraba con un diagnostico de : 4 hematomas en sus piernas 2 en los costados de el abdomen 2 costillas rotas y una alteración de las paredes y costados de el tórax ellos debían darse prisa en salvarla o los pulmones de la joven no tardarían en llenarse de dióxido de carbono, el cirujano de la muerte tomo su bisturí de una forma tan natural como si hubiese nacido con él en las manos y se dispuso a abrir y tratar a la chica.

Como era de esperarse de aquella persona que ejerció la vocación de la medicina a los 6 años la operación fue como un juego de niños ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo y de la fuerza de voluntad de la chica de continuar viviendo después tomo unas radiografías insignificantes de la chica y las guardo en una carpeta sin más el cirujano dejo a cargo de la supervisión y recuperación de Catalina a su asistente Ichigo para después desaparecer tras la puerta metálica con un objeto desconocido en sus manos y la radiografía, así es como Law salió de la habitación , sinceramente el estar vigilando a la chica no era ningún castigo pues la chica a demás de que la ligera y corta bata color pastel que le había colocada law y que no dejaba mucho la imaginación la chica era verdaderamente toda una monada .

Law se encontraba en su habitación que casualmente pareció un tipo de oficina pues todo estaba meticulosamente ordenado la verdad era que el no soportaba el desorden, un aparato electrónico que para el era desconocido se encontraba reposando en su escritorio de caoba, lo sostuvo con su mano derecha y tratando de averiguar que era vio la parte posterior de este y noto un pequeño botón sobresaliente lo presiono mas no sucedió nada dio por hecho que estaría roto al impactar en el suelo con una cantidad considerable de fuerza pues lo hizo a un lado y observo las imágenes de aquella carpeta color amarillo y noto que había heridas de la chica que no eran las reciente unos cuantos huesos rotos y algunos traumatismos eran los que envolvían el brazo izquierdo de la chica, su ceño se frunció y divaga que cual sería la calidad de vida de la chica para que a tan corta edad tuviera esas fractura, tras unas largas horas en su sala de operaciones sus pantaloncillos cubiertos de lodo estaba lo suficientemente fatigado como para guerrear con sus deducciones, lo coloco en la cajoneta de su escritorio y en seguida entro a la ducha para que las calientes gotas de aguas relajaran su pensamientos y cuestiones de la chica en particular, el vapor comenzaba a salir de aquella regadera caliente, mientras este frotaba su cabeza con el gel de baño, *¿Skypiea? ¿La ciudad suspendida en el cielo? acaso era esa su respuesta no!, su ego como medico lo obligaba a desechar toda clase de fruslería como esas, no se le ocurría nada pues sucede que no lleva consigo alas ni nada por el estilo o rumores de los seres míticos de la isla del cielo algún tipo de usuaria? no Tampoco acaso podría ser alguna clase de diosa no! así continuamente fue tachando las ideas que se disparaban a su mente, pudo haber continuado luciendo sus complejas deducciones pero la imagen de la chica ante el sin paños durante la operación lo hizo estremecer, la pregunta era porque? El sentir lujuria hacia una paciente, era algo desconocido para este hombre si bien había tratado a vasta infinidad de mujer y admite haberse divertido con algunas sin embargo era algo extraño pues trafalgar law era conocido por ser mas frio que el mismo hielo, finalmente tras un largo dialogo que a menudo se daba entre el capitán y su mente cerro el grifo y se coloco la toalla en la cintura al salir de aquella habitación de baño el vapor salió tal cual sauna y las gotas comenzaba a escapara por los negros cabellos de law que posteriormente resbalaban en su torso desnudo y se habrían camino en su vientre para perderse en su toalla color blanco se vistió y finalmente se fue a dormir esperando obtener respuestas el día siguiente.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III: PERDIDA, LAGUNAS MENTALES

Los capítulos son muy cortos pero prometo que continuare esforzandome

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de one piece ni se sus personajes solo soy dueña de mi oc :)

Los días continuaron y la chica seguía conecta a los diferentes intravenosas con medicamentos de-no-se-que que solo entendería law e Ichigo a decir verdad law pidió un reporte acerca de la condición de la joven e ichigo menciono que la mujer se había recuperado con eficacia hablando de Ichigo, esa noche se encontró velando a catalina y jugueteando con la joya de la que fue despojada antes de la operación se trataba de un collar muy extraño pero a la vez muy mono, el estaba seguro de que se trataba de la piedra preciosa del rubí en forma de corazón estilo barroco un marco decorado hermosamente color oro y le hizo preguntarse de donde sacaría dinero esta cría, era alguna especie de ladrona? soltó una pequeña risilla en señal de burla ante esa absurda idea pues la chica físicamente era difícil imaginarle cometiendo alguna fechoría, la miro detenidamente, tenía un esbelto cuerpo con una tez blanca y una complexión usual, su cabello le tiraba a la seda con un color más profundo que la noche, debajo de esos parpados adornados por gruesas pestañas color negro se encontraban unos ojos color amarillo como si fuesen dos gotas oro sin duda de este tipo de mujeres solo se esperaría un personalidad pedante, exigente y pretenciosa ni la escritora sabe de dónde saco estas conclusiones este tipo, para deducciones mejor déjaselas law ichico XD jaja law, el divagaba sobre las fatales desilusiones amorosas por las que a tenido que pasar quien sabe , el haber visto esa chica se le veía como a las niñas pijas que este tanto le irritaba, esperen esperen esperen como sabia cual era el color de sus ojos suponía que estaba bueno el punto es que había despertado su mirada era desorientada y confusa se incorporo mirándose ambas manos –No te muevas aunque te hallásemos quitado los puntos, las hematomas no desaparecen por arte de magia- la chica continuaba observándose las manos de una manera incrédula ignorando las amonestaciones de el asistente –Oiie me estas escuchando princesita hu ¡¿Pero que estás haciendo?!- espeto perplejamente y sonrojeado aquel peli negro pues la chica se saco de un tirón las intravenosas soltando un grito ahogado y rápidamente se saco la bata mostrando su ropa interior de encaje color negro a la vista junto con aquellas manchas color violáceo con rojizo rápidamente noto que la herida producida por aquella sensación no se ubicaba en el punto de donde había sentido el daño ¿Qué significaba esto? No podía unir los puntos la herida no se hallaba, la cruda conversación que había tenido con aquel ser y las hematomas curiosamente eran exactamente iguales a las constelaciones coloridas que recordaba pero ahorra los mas importante donde demonios estaba era una clase de ¿hospital? Estaba completamente hecho de duro metal había en la esquina un anaquel de vidrio que dejaba ver una infinidad de productos médicos sin mencionar el salvaje olor de químicos, un taburete lleno de gasas y ampolletas y el muro un estate también lleno de cosas y nombres que no podría explicar debido a una simple razón NO SOY MEDICA! haber también había un espejo rectangular en el muro y una silla, en esa silla un joven que! Un joven me incorpore como pude en aquella camilla cubriéndome con la bata desesperadamente ganándome así la burla de aquel joven ya que al ser imprudente había volcado aquella mesita llena de artefactos quirúrgicos haciendo un ruido muy estrepitoso para mi gusto ya con la bata cubriéndome e cuerpo me dispuse a preguntar con voz algo quebradiza a aquel joven –En dónde estoy? - El la miro durante unos segundos estaba dispuesto a contestar la pregunta de catalina pero cierta persona se presento tal efervescente en el marco de la puerta metálica mirando con una sonrisa torcida a la joven y unos ojos penetrantes color ceniza, ahora que lo pienso esos ojos en sus ojos te podías perder fácilmente eran tan profundos que les aseguro que guardaban una historia fascinante si bien dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma que va, tiene surte de tener unos ojos tan hermosos QUE VAA PERO EN QUE PIENSO! Que es lo que me acaba de preguntar? Demonios yo y mi falta de atención –Va a responder o se quedara mirándome de esa manera?-dijo en tono burlesco podía sentir como la sangre subía mis mejillas.


End file.
